I Needed To Get To You
by TraumerdeAmore
Summary: Feelings have been buried beneath years of denial and friendship. Finally overpowering her mind, Christiana falls for another guy. When tradgedy strikes and they're given another chance, will they finally admit their true feelings for one another? BryanOC
1. Chapter 1

**TraumerdeAmore**: This story will definitely be a slow work in progress, I've got a lot of ideas going for it and I'm not sure which ways I'll go. It will also be longer than my last one. But anyway, here's the first chapter! Enjoy! (Also, the lengths of the Chapters are gonna vary. I just don't have a lot of choices in where to make one end and the next begin. Sorry.)

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to pour over any second, "Enrique," she said desperately, "Please don't do this." She just didn't understand. The two had been happily dating for months. But now, Enrique wanted something more. And she wasn't ready to give it.

The blonde boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Shh, my love. What're you afraid of," he grinned as he kissed her neck, "It'll only hurt for a moment."

In an instant he had her pinned down on the bed and she was screaming. He leaned forward to kiss her when she managed to get an arm free. She balled her hand up and punched him in the face.

He sat there for a moment, stunned. Then, his face contorted and he looked furiously at her, "You're really going to wish you hadn't done that."

Her eyes widened and she began to struggle underneath him. She saw him reach for something, and a bash to the head was all she felt before everything went black.

* * *

_A girl slowly slipped away from the group of boys that surrounded her. She had deep sapphire colored eyes and bluish grey hair that almost reached the length of her waist. She wore jean shorts that were barely visible beneath her pale, pink, long sleeved shirt that flared just before her wrists. Strappy, dark red, high heeled shoes, that tied into bows around her ankles, finished off her outfit._

_"Christiana," a voice called hoarsely, "Where are you going?"_

_She flinched and turned around, "I'm just going to get a refill," she said shaking her empty glass._

_The boy folded his arms and frowned at her, "You know, you shouldn't sneak off without telling someone."_

_She looked remorsefully at the floor, "I'm sorry."_

_She missed the small smile he gave before he turned to walk back to his team, "Hurry back," he said waving over his shoulder._

_"Ok Bry," she smiled and hurried off._

_Christiana had met the Blitzkrieg Boys at one of the World Championships when they were younger. Ever since, her life had definitely become more hectic. Now they were all at a party that Mr. Dickinson decided to throw in celebration of the defeat against BEGA. Every Beyblade team imaginable was there._

_"Pepsi, please," she smiled politely to the bartender as she sat her glass down on the bar. Then she reached in her pocket for some change to pay the man._

_"Please, allow me," a voice said behind her._

_She turned and a blonde boy stood before her. She knew him from going to so many Beyblading events, "Enrique," she said hesitantly._

_His smile deepened as he sat the money down to pay for her drink, "You know my name? I'm honored," his entire expression changed suddenly, "But, I'm sad to say, I have not yet had the privilege of learning yours."_

_She smiled, "Christiana. My name's Christiana."_

_"Christiana. A beautiful name for a most beautiful girl," he took her hand in his and a small blush crossed her face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Christiana," he said before giving her hand a light kiss._

_The two sat and talked for the remainder of the party, despite Bryan's many attempts to separate them. This, in return, caused her to grab Enrique's hand and pull him to the dance floor. Otherwise, the two seemed generally happy together, a foreshadow of the months to come._

* * *

Night had come by the time Christiana woke up. It took a few minutes for her to come around enough to remember what had happened. She felt an arm around her waist, and that she had nothing on. _I have got to get out of here, _she thought. Shivering, she slipped slowly out of the bed. She quietly made her way out of the room, and then sprinted to her own. She hurried to her closet and threw on underclothes, a pair of jeans, a turtleneck, her coat, and some boots.

When she was finally clothed, she ran; out of her room, down the stairs, through the font door, and into the darkness, "Russia," she muttered to herself, "I have to get to Russia."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**TraumerdeAmore**: Well, here's Chapter 2. Not too sure about this one.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Bryan carelessly dropped a bowl on the counter before pouring cereal into it. Tala watched his friend helplessly as he sat down at the table and began shoveling spoonfuls into his mouth.

"Crabby much are we," Kai sneered.

Tala let his head fall against the table before proceeding to shake it. _Oh here it comes_, he thought.

Bryan slammed his fists on the table, "Shut the hell up Hiwatari," he screamed.

Kai looked blankly at him, "If you're so upset then why don't you just call her?"

Bryan leaned back in his chair and looked down slightly, "I'm not getting in the middle of their relationship. She's truly happy for once."

"In that case, you have no one to blame but yourself," he stated.

Tala watched as Bryan grit his teeth before continuing to yell at Kai. Determined not to get involved, he picked up his plate and headed towards the sink to wash dishes. Amongst the screaming, he thought he heard faint knocking, "Hey. Hey you guys," he motioned for their attention, "Hey, shut up!"

Paused in mid yell, they both looked at their friend bewilderedly. Before either could ask anything, they all heard a series of knocks. The two of them watched as Tala left the kitchen and made his way to the front door. Bryan returned his attention to Kai and gave him one last glare before returning to his breakfast.

"Holy shit! Oh my god are you ok," they heard Tala yell, "Bryan, Kai, get out here now!"

The two dashed out of the kitchen and stopped the moment they saw what had Tala so upset.

"Christiana," Bryan cried, "What the hell-," his voice trailed off as he looked her up and down.

Her sight struck terror in all of them. She was soaked to the bone from being out in the snow for hours. Almost all color had left her body and she was shaking uncontrollably. The look in her eyes was just as blank and cold as she was. Through her bangs you could just barely see a bruise on the top of her forehead.

"What happened to your head," Tala asked as he lifted his arm up to push her bangs aside.

She screamed and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me," she said covering her face with her hands.

"Chrissy," he said confused before reaching for her once more. But, a hand on his arm stopped him before he got too close.

Bryan stepped slowly around Tala, "Chrissy," he said staring at her, "Chrissy its Bryan," he got no response, "Christiana."

This time, she lowered her hands so that she could look at him. _Bryan_, she thought, _Bryan… I needed to get to Russia Bryan… No… I needed to get to… You. "_Bryan," she said softly.

He smiled and stepped forward so that he could embrace her, "Chrissy you have got to get out of these clothes before you freeze to death," he said lovingly.

"I- I can't," she stuttered.

"She might not have the strength anymore Bryan," Tala said.

She shook her head, "I don't. But also, I just _can't._"

"Chrissy your gonna die if you stay in them much longer," he reached his hand out, "Come on, I'll help you."

She sighed in defeat. They were gonna find out sooner or later. Atleast she wasn't going to be the one to tell Bryan.

She reached her hand out and placed it in Tala's. Then the four of them made their way upstairs.

* * *

"Ok, now you know I'm not gonna like, be looking or anything right," Tala said nervously, "We just, have to get you out of these clothes."

"I know Tala," Christiana said reassuringly, "There's a time and place for that, and this is definitely not it," she teased, "Besides, it's not like the whole world doesn't know about you and Kai."

"Haha very funny," he snorted, "I'm just scared that Bryan's gonna kick my ass," he laughed.

"Your the one that offered to help," she smirked.

Her socks, boots, and coat were already in a pile on the floor, waiting for the rest of her clothes to join, that way Tala could put them through the wash. One of Bryan's button-up shirts and a pair of his flannel pajama pants were folded up and sitting on top of the sink. They were for her to wear when she got out of the shower.

"True, ok then," Tala said anxiously. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before pulling them down and letting them drop to the floor. She pushed them aside with her feet. Then he reached slowly under her shirt to help her get her arms out before pulling it up over her head and tossing it into the pile. "Oh my-," he started as he looked her over, "What happened to you?"

Bruises claimed territory all over her body. Imprinted handprints were clearly visible on her hips and upper arms. There were smaller, less significant bumps randomly on her legs, back, and neck. There were also scratch marks down her back. They looked particularly made by… Fingernails.

Tala stared in awe as he studied her. He stood behind her and unhooked her bra before slowly taking it off. Then he walked over to her pile of clothes and dropped the bra on top. He went and grabbed a towel from the closet and folded it up while walking back over to her. He held it up in front of her chest, "Here," he said, "So we can cover you up some. We- we have to show them."

She looked down sadly; "them" meant Bryan and Kai of course. She lifted her arms up slightly so that he could slide the towel underneath them. He positioned it and she held it tightly against her. Then he walked away, leaving her alone.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**TraumerdeAmore**: Well, here's Chapter 3. Aww. :'(

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Kai and Bryan were sitting in Bryan's bedroom. Tala had instinctively taken Christiana to shower in Bryan's bathroom, figuring she'd be most comfortable.

Tala came out with a look on his face that did little to reassure them of her condition.

"Tala," Bryan said uneasily, "What's wrong?"

Tala rubbed his temple, "You guys need to come see this," he shook his head, "Your not gonna like it."

"What are you talking about," Bryan asked irritably.

He didn't get an answer. Tala just turned away from them and walked back into the bathroom. Kai followed close behind. Bryan stared after them, afraid of what awaited him in there. After a few minutes, he too made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

_Walk over, lock the door, and kill myself here and now, _she thought, _I'd have to do it quickly. Bryan would knock that door down so fast._ She seriously contemplated doing just that. The last thing she'd ever wanted to do was to tell Bryan what happened to her.

She started crying silently when she saw Tala return into her peripheral vision. He stood next to her, facing the opposite direction she was.

Kai's eyes widened at the sight of her back, "Christiana," he said caringly.

Bryan was speechless. He walked forward and reached out his hand to touch her. But Tala stopped him, remembering how much it had upset her earlier.

"It's alright," she said softly, "He can touch me."

She felt his touch before he reached her. His fingers traced around the bruises on her back. Chills went up her spine when he mimicked the paths of the scratches. She closed her eyes, the safety and relief his touch brought made her sigh quietly.

Tala watched as Christiana's entire body suddenly relaxed. When he looked at Bryan, he was fascinated. Bryan's glossy eyes finally showed the love and care he always kept locked up deeply inside himself. The love and care he had for _her. _The two of them looked as if they were alone in the world.

Tala walked over to Kai and smiled. Kai smiled back at his lover. Then, the two of them left the bathroom together, leaving Bryan and Christiana with the alone time they so desperately deserved.

* * *

Bryan walked slowly around Christiana, dragging his hand gently around her waist as he went. Once he was in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against his chest. He laid his head down on her shoulder. They stood that way for a long time; Bryan knew that it was all he could do for her right now.

Suddenly, without thinking, Bryan lifted his head and kissed her shoulder. The notion felt so natural to him that he did it again. Christiana's eyes slowly slid open, but she didn't stop him. He then raised one of his arms and placed his hand on the back of her head. He turned his head so that he could kiss her neck. He paused before moving away from her until their faces were a few inches apart. He removed his hand from her head and cradled her chin in his fingers. Then he lifted her head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. He knew what he had to say, but he couldn't find the words. So he chose to show her instead. He placed his hand on her neck and slowly started to pull them together. She grasped his shirt in one of her hands and they both closed their eyes.

Their lips had almost met when Tala barged in.

"You're not in the shower yet," he almost yelled.

They looked at him with mixed emotions. "I'll just leave and let him help you," Bryan said miserably. She looked crossly at Tala as Bryan walked away and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Tala shrugged his confusion off and walked over to her, "Come on. Let's get you-,"

"I can do it myself," she said heatedly, "Please. Just leave me alone."

He looked regrettably at her, "Um. Ok. I'll come back in a few minutes to get your clothes. Bryan said you can use his shampoo and stuff," he didn't know what else to say, "Let me know if you need anything," he finished before leaving.

Christiana stood there in shock. _What the hell just happened, _she thought, _what've you gotten yourself into? _She painfully lifted her arms, allowing the towel that covered her to fall to the floor. She slid her thumbs in the sides of her underwear and pulled them down. They dropped at her feet and she kicked them, along with the towel, over to the pile of her clothes.

She stepped inside the oversized shower and closed the glass door. When she reached out to turn the water on, she saw Bryan's shampoo and bodywash, axe. She _always_ loved the way he smelled, and was not gonna pass up the opportunity to use them.

The water proved how cold she really was. It streamed over her, sending shivers through her entire body. She let it warm her up for a few minutes before she started her real shower, which took a lot longer than she planned.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**TraumerdeAmore**: Well, here's Chapter 4.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"Ok that's it," Tala declared, "I'm going to check on her."

"Whatever," Kai said indifferently, "I'm not trying to stop you anymore."

"It's been over an hour," Tala shouted.

"Then go," Kai pointed towards the stairs.

Tala and Kai were in the living room watching television. Bryan, unable to be alone in his room, locked himself in Tala's.

Tala quickly climbed the stairs and entered Bryan's bedroom. He pressed his ear against the bathroom door and knocked. He waited but got no response, so he knocked again. Nothing. He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. He turned it the rest of the way and slowly pushed the door open, "Chrissy," he called. He stepped inside and heard the shower still running. He walked towards it and saw that the glass door was completely fogged up. He knocked on it, "Christiana."

Inside the shower Christiana jumped and screamed, "What," she asked angrily.

Tala sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just checking on you, you've been up here for a long time."

"Oh, really," she sounded surprised, "How long?"

"Over an hour," he said.

She shut the water off immediately, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, it was just so relaxing. I guess I lost track of time."

He laughed, "It's alright. Are you gonna be ok getting dressed by yourself?"

"Mmhm, yes I should be fine," she stated, "Obviously I'm still very sore in some places, but I feel much better thanks."

He smiled, "Alright. There's a towel out here for you. We're downstairs in the living room when you're done."

"Ok," she said cheerfully. She waited until she heard the bathroom door close before opening the shower door and grabbing the towel to dry herself off. She slowly got dressed in Bryan's clothes and combed her hair before making her way down to the living room.

* * *

"What the hell have I done," Bryan said clenching his fists.

He was sitting on the edge of Tala's bed with his arms resting on his legs. His head was lowered, and he was looking remorsefully at the floor.

"I almost kissed her. My best friend. Christiana," he yelled at himself.

He stood up and walked over to the wall. He punched it repeatedly before dropping to his knees, "Well now what're you gonna do dumbass," he asked himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door but he paid no attention to it.

"Bryan, it's Tala," he sounded concerned, "Chrissy's done in the shower and will be downstairs soon," he said, "You should come down too." When he got no response, he gave up and went back downstairs.

Bryan sat there in silence for a moment, "Nothing," he considered, "I'll do nothing. As far as I'm concerned," he paused, "It never happened." He stood up again and left the bedroom with a smug look on his face.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore: **I'm so very sorry that this Chapter is so short. I really hate that it is. I tried and tried to think of something else to write and nothing fit. Someone once told me to "let the fingers do the work and to turn off the brain." Well I definitly did that and this is what came up. I have to follow my heart and this is where it told me to end the Chapter. Again, I'm sorry. I will try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

**TraumerdeAmore**: Well, here's Chapter 5.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Christiana made her way around the couch and sat down next to Tala, "Where's Bryan," she asked looking around the living room.

Tala and Kai exchanged discouraging looks, "Hold on, when's the last time you ate," Tala asked.

Kai rolled his eyes at Tala's lame attempt at changing the subject.

She tilted her head back and thought for a moment, "I have no idea," she smiled at him.

"I'll uh- go make some lunch," he said, quickly getting up and walking to the kitchen.

She was staring after him in confusion when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and saw Bryan entering the room.

"So glad you could join us," Kai said sarcastically as he changed the television channel.

Bryan snorted as he walked towards Kai. He snatched the remote from him and sat down next to Christiana, trying to act normally. After a few minutes, Bryan raised the remote and changed the channel. A few more passed and he changed the channel again, and again, and again, until he was endlessly flipping through the channels.

"Oh my god will you just pick something," Kai shouted irritably.

"Shut the hell up," was Bryan's reply.

Christiana chuckled and smiled up at Bryan. He smiled back sweetly before mentally slapping himself in the face. He quickly turned his head back towards the television._ Get it together man,_ he told himself, _she is your best friend and nothing more. I mean, even if you did like her, it's not like she feels the same way right? But, _he lowered his head, _she didn't stop me._ Christiana tilted her head and stared at him, confused. He shook his head and changed the channel one last time before he was content.

"The news, you chose the-," Kai was cut off as the news alert sounded.

Tala came running in, "What's going on?"

"No idea," Bryan said turning the volume up.

The four went silent as the story started.

"And the search for one Christiana Kirsch is still underway," the reporter said, "The young girl disappeared from her boyfriend Enrique Giancarlo's home in Italy a little over a week ago."

Christiana's eyes widened, "A w-week," she stuttered, "I was missing for a week?"

"Uh correction, you still are missing," Kai stated.

"Master's Robert Jurgen and Enrique Giancarlo have declared a worldwide search to begin," the reporter continued, "And both are prepared to offer massive rewards for the finding of this girl."

"Enrique," Bryan screamed, "What the hell?"

"Robert," Christiana muttered and shook her head, "Duh, of course," she shot up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. She returned moments later with the phone. She took her seat on the couch again and started dialing.

Ring… Ring… Ring… "Good afternoon, you've reached the Jurgen's castle, how may I help you," a sophisticated voice answered.

"Yes, I need to speak to Robert please," she said politely.

"I'm sorry, Master Jurgen is in a meeting with news reporters," he said, "He is dealing with details for the search for Lady Christiana. Can I take a message?"

She laughed, "Gustov, this _is _Christiana."

"Oh thank heavens," he sighed, "I will be right back with Master Robert."

She returned her attention to the newscast when she heard him sit the phone down. They were showing a picture now, a picture of her and Enrique. It was from a day they had spent in Paris with Oliver. Which was only about a month ago. She closed her eyelids tightly, fighting back the tears, before grabbing the remote from Bryan and shutting off the television. She got up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the heavy snow falling to the ground. It almost took away all her pain, _almost. _Suddenly, she heard frantic slamming noises through the phone before someone picked up.

"Christiana," the voice asked out of breath.

"Robert," she squealed happily.

He sighed deeply, "My lady, where have you been,"

"Well," she started, "Now I'm in Russia."

"Russia," he questioned, "Oh, you mean with _Bryan_."

She blushed heavily, "Shut up Robert."

He laughed, "My lady, you know I tease. But please, why did you runaway? Where have you been? Enrique was so upset when he called and said you were gone. He-"

"Enrique," she yelled, "He has no right…" she trailed off.

"My lady, what happened," he asked confused. She was silent. "Hmm I see," he said, "I will be there as soon as possible."

"Ah, you don't have to do that," she said, "And don't you dare even tell him where I am or I'll-"

"Calm down," he said caringly, "I won't say anything. But, I do have to come."

"Nnn," she replied.

"Something is wrong my lady," he started, "And if you will not tell me," he paused, "Then you probably have not told them."

"Ugh," she groaned. _Damn him, _she thought, _he knows me so freaking well._

He smiled, "I'll be busy with the reporters for a while," he sighed, "I'll leave as soon as I can clear them out_. _But, I probably won't be there until tomorrow."

"Ok," she sighed, "Don't tell them where I am either, please?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smiled, "I'll see you soon. Goodbye my lady."

She rolled her eyes, "Goodbye Robert." She hung up the phone and turned to face the others.

"He's coming, isn't he," Tala smirked. She shook her head yes. "Alrighty then, better clean this place up a bit. But first, lunch, come on," he hurried off into the kitchen.

Christiana and Kai immediately followed him. Bryan rubbed his temple, "This is going to be much harder than I thought," he said aloud before he too got up and exited the living room.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: It's a bit boring. But, it was necessary. Good things are about to happen ^_^ I'll have Chapter 6 up as soon as I can!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**TraumerdeAmore:** Here's Chapter 6! Lots of dialogue…

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"Christiana," Robert said impatiently, "I'm going to ask you one more time, what happened?"

Christiana sunk lower in her chair. Robert had arrived about a half hour ago, and had been interrogating her ever since. This was no thanks to Tala, who had made no effort in keeping her injuries a secret. Robert was sitting across the coffee table from her, with his elbows resting on his knees, and an intense look in his eyes. She just wanted to melt in her shoes; he had always had that effect on her. Tala, Kai, and Bryan were aligned on the couch, silently watching as Robert peeled away the layers.

"Christiana," he almost shouted.

"Ok," she yelled.

The four boys tensed up, almost as a way to prepare themselves for whatever she was about to say, even though they already knew.

She pulled her legs tightly against her chest and buried her face in her arms, "We were fine," she started, "Our relationship was going so well. But then," she swallowed hard, "But then he wanted to take it a step farther, and I wasn't ready."

She went quiet for a moment. Kai put his arm around Tala and pulled him close. Bryan covered his face with his hands, realizing that he probably wasn't going to handle this well.

"That night, the night that I ran away, he trapped me in his room," she paused, "He told me that if I wouldn't give it willingly, that he'd take it."

"Chrissy," Tala whispered, "Stop," he couldn't take it either.

She shook her head no, "I cried, I begged him not to," she sobbed, "He threw me on the bed," she lifted her head and looked at Robert, "I swear, I swear I tried to fight him. I did hit him, but it only made him angrier."

"Chrissy you don't have to," Tala said crying.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "It's alright Tala. I don't remember anything. Except," she reached up and touched the bump on her head, "Except that it was only supposed to hurt for a moment."

She watched as Bryan slowly stood up and walked upstairs. Tala now had his face buried in Kai's chest. Robert sat in shock, his eyes glossed over.

She looked down, "I'm not saying that it's ok, what he did I mean, but," she paused, "I wronged him too."

"My lady," Robert questioned.

"The reason that I couldn't sleep with him is the same as how I wronged him," she said.

"What do you mean," Tala lifted his head to look at her.

"I, I don't love _him_," she smiled.

Robert smirked in understanding, "You figured it out then?"

"Mmhm," she nodded.

"What's going on," Tala asked.

Christiana chuckled before standing and making her way upstairs.

"What's going on is, she put a lot of emphasis on 'him'," Kai said.

* * *

"Bryan," Christiana called, knocking on his bedroom door. She heard muffled sobs and decided to try the doorknob. It was unlocked. She turned it and pushed the door open slowly.

Bryan was sitting on the floor, leaning up against his bed. She quietly shut the door behind her, walked over, and sat down next to him. She pulled her legs against her once more and rested her chin on her knees.

"Do you love him," Bryan asked suddenly.

She shook her head, "No."

"What if he hadn't, you know," he posed.

"I don't think I ever loved him," she reflected, "Nor could I ever have."

A sob escaped him, "Chrissy."

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"There's something I have to tell you," he declared.

"Ok," she said.

"Chrissy," he started, "Chrissy I know it's wrong, but I- I can't deny it anymore."

"What Bryan," she asked uneasily.

"I've fallen in love with you," he turned and looked at her, "I'm in love with you," he repeated, trying to convince both her, and himself.

She stared at him in shock, "Bryan I- I have to tell you something as well."

"What," he asked hesitantly.

"I'm in love with you too," she said guiltily.

His eyes went as wide as saucers and he looked away from her, "Chrissy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to us both."

"Why," she asked shakily.

He covered his face, "Because. I'm not risking our friendship for a relationship."

Unfortunately, he missed her eyes gloss over. She tensed up and fought back her feelings, "It's alright Bryan," she managed, "I feel the same way."

_Lie. The most painful lie…_

His head shot up, "Really?"

She forced a smile and shook her head yes.

He sighed, "Thank god. I didn't want to hurt you anymore," he turned to her once more, "You're my best friend Chrissy, and I'll always love you. Never forget that."

She chuckled, "I know Bryan. You too," she paused, "Now stop pouting and go back downstairs. I'll be down in a few."

"Ok," he smiled.

She pushed herself up and walked towards the door. It hadn't even clicked closed behind her when the tears poured over.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: Ah ha ha. That was so very hard to write. I do hope its good enough. :'(


	7. Chapter 7

**TraumerdeAmore**: Here's Chapter 7!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

_Robert stared at her from across the table. She started fidgeting and blushed heavily under his gaze._

"_Enrique, I wonder if I may have the pleasure of sharing a dance with your most beautiful date," he asked._

_Enrique turned to her and smiled, completely oblivious, "Yes of course Robert."_

_Christiana looked up at Robert. He got up and walked over to her, then held out his hand. She placed hers in his, reluctantly, and he led her to the dance floor._

_"My lady, what's wrong? You are acting so strangely tonight," he asked staring into her eyes._

_Kill me, she thought, "Nothing's wrong," she lied._

_"Do not try and trick me my lady," he said, "You cannot fool me."_

_Damnit. She sighed in defeat, "It's just that" she swallowed, "I have someone on my mind. Actually, I've had this someone on my mind a lot recently."_

_"Not Enrique I presume," he said most certain. She shook her head no. "Then who," he asked._

_She looked away from him, "Bryan."_

_"Ah, why does this not surprise me," he smirked._

_"Hmm," she looked back up at him._

_"It seems that you may be falling in love my lady," he stated._

_Her mouth dropped, "Wha- With Bryan? No."_

_He frowned at her, "Say no all you like Christiana. But, the proof you need may be closer than you think." _

_She raised an eyebrow at him, highly confused. It always seemed that he knew her better than __she knew herself, and this just proved it._

"_I will say no more. This is for you to decide. For now, let's dance," he smiled._

* * *

Tala, Bryan, and Kai were sitting around the kitchen table, eating breakfast, when Christiana came running in.

"Tala I really need to talk to you," she said frantically.

He looked at her oddly, "Can it wai-"

"No," she yelled.

The boys all looked wide-eyed at her.

"Oh, um, no," she said blushing, "Sorry."

Tala shook his head, "I'm coming," he got up from his seat and led her into the hallway.

It had been a couple of days since Robert's visit. He left, promising to return soon with all of Christiana's belongings. She protested against him going to Enrique's to retrieve them himself, but settled for him swearing not to do anything stupid. Otherwise, everything was as normal as it could get.

Tala and Christiana returned a few moments later, just as frantic as she had been before. Tala grabbed for his car keys, "We have to run to the store real quick. Does anyone need anything?"

"What for," Bryan asked with his mouth full of cereal.

"Uh, stuff," Tala said looking at Christiana.

Kai nodded in understanding.

Bryan looked up at Tala, "What stuff?"

"You know, stuff," he said pointing at Christiana.

Bryan turned to her, "What stuff?"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"I just need a few things," she said quietly.

"Like what," he asked standing.

"Like stuff Bryan," she said irritably, "Why does it matter what it is?"

"Hey, don't get nasty with me," he pointed angrily, "You're the one being difficult."

_Oh boy, here it comes, _Tala thought.

"I'm being difficult," she yelled, "Everyone else got it. It's not my fault you're an idiot!"

"An idiot," he was in her face now, "My god woman you drive me insane sometimes."

"Not as insane as you drive me," she yelled crying, "I hate you! I hate you," she pounded her fists against his chest.

"Good," he screamed, "I hate me too," he pushed his way past her and stormed upstairs.

She stood there in confusion, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ahhh," she screamed at the top of her lungs before stomping her way out of the house.

Kai got up from the table and walked over to Tala, "I've got an idea, how about I take her to the store and you can go deal with that," he held out his hand.

Tala groaned, "I guess I don't have a choice do I," he said dropping the keys in Kai's hand.

"No not really," he kissed his lover before trotting down the hallway and out of the house.

Tala looked to the ceiling and sighed. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the stairs. About halfway up, he started shouting, "Bryan Kuznetsov," he reached Bryan's bedroom door, "Bryan Kuznetsov you dumbass," he busted through.

"I'm warning you Valkov, I am not in the mood," Bryan said wearily. He was sitting on the edge of his bed shaking uncontrollably.

"Bryan what the hell was that? It was completely out of character," Tala asked worriedly.

"I know Damnit," Bryan ran his hand up his face and through his hair.

Tala raised an eyebrow, "Something's really wrong isn't it?"

"I made a mistake Tala," he covered his face with his hands.

Tala walked over and sat next to Bryan on the bed, "What'd you do?"

He sighed, "Well first off, the day that Chrissy first showed up here I almost kissed her in the bathroom. Then you walked in."

"Oops. Sorry," Tala said.

Bryan shook his head, "Then the other day, when Robert was here, and Chrissy came up here to talk to me, I told her I loved her."

"Did you really," Tala beamed, "Finally?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Yes really. And she told me that she loved me too."

"It's about time," Tala exclaimed, "Wait, then what was your mistake?"

"I told her I didn't want to risk our friendship for a relationship," he said regrettably.

"You what? Why would you do that Bryan? What were you thinking," Tala started frantically asking questions.

"Shut up Tala. I wasn't thinking. I know that now," he lowered his head.

Tala looked at his friend helplessly, "You two have liked each other quote un-quote secretly, for years. And you know that neither she nor you would allow your friendship to die, no matter what happened," he paused, "If you regret what you said, then you know what to do," he got up and left the room, leaving Bryan to his thoughts.

* * *

Robert arrived that afternoon with a truck, full of Christiana's belongings. He, along with Bryan and Kai, continuously carried boxes up to her room, while she and Tala unpacked everything. It took hours before all of it was inside and put where it belonged. That was no thanks to the heavy snowfall. Afterwards, they invited Robert to join them for dinner. Well, Christiana invited him for dinner, afraid of letting him go back out in the snow.

The five of them sat around the kitchen table. Tala had managed to make enough spaghetti and garlic bread to feed them all.

"You look quite happy my lady," Robert smiled.

Christiana smiled up at him, "Although Bryan's clothes were comfortable, it's nice to be back in my own," she hugged herself.

He laughed, "It is good to see a smile upon your face once more."

She nodded and returned her attention to the plate of spaghetti before her. She picked up her fork and was prepared to dig in when she saw Bryan out of the corner of her eye. He was toying with his food, eating nothing. This made her frown and sit her fork back down. They hadn't said a word to each other since earlier. He wouldn't even look at her.

Robert noticed everything and turned to Kai for answers. Kai shrugged and turned to Tala. Tala groaned, "Hey Chris-"

He was cut off by a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Christiana got up and hurried to answer it.

Tala glared at Bryan who just looked blankly at his plate.

"Ahh," they heard Christiana scream and all dashed towards her.

They slid to a stop behind her. She stood a few feet from the door, with her hands covering her mouth. In the doorway stood a boy, a boy with blonde hair.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: Oooo. Ok, I have no idea when I will get the next Chapter up. It probably won't be until the weekend. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**TraumerdeAmore**: Here's Chapter 8.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Christiana took a step back into Bryan, "Enri-"

"What the hell are you doing here," Bryan yelled.

"What am I doing here? Why, I'm here to get my girlfriend of course," Enrique sneered.

He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. The sinister look in his eyes would have made any normal person fear for their life. But, Bryan of course, is definitely not normal.

"She is not your girlfriend," Bryan gritted his teeth and stepped in front of Christiana, "Now I suggest you leave while you're still in one piece."

"Well she's certainly not yours," he ridiculed.

Bryan snarled, "Get out."

"Surely. But I'm taking her with me," he said pointing at Christiana.

"The hell you are," Bryan stepped towards him.

Enrique sighed, "I see you're going to make this difficult."

"Enrique," Robert snapped, "Cease this uncouth behavior and leave immediately."

"I will," he shouted, "Just as soon as she agrees to come with me."

"Never," Christiana cried, "I'll never be with you again. You just, just stay away from me!"

"Fine," he hissed, "If I can't have you then nobody will," he screamed insanely, "I'll take away everything you know and love! All of you, burn in hell," he swiftly reached behind himself and grasped onto something before raising it in front of him.

All of their eyes widened in fear. There, clasped between Enrique's hands, was a gun, and it was pointing directly at Bryan.

"Enrique no," Christiana yelled.

"This is it," Enrique declared, "Come with me, or lose the man you love."

"No please don't hurt him," she sobbed, "I'll come with you. Just please… Don't…"

"Don't you dare Chrissy," Bryan retorted, "It's not worth it. _I'm not worth it._"

"Bryan," she whispered. He smiled and raised his hand to caress her cheek.

The blast vibrated through the entire house. Bryan's hand was stopped short, just a few inches from Christiana's face. His knees buckled and he bent over in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Bryan," she shrieked and fell to the ground beside him. She lifted him up slightly and rested his head on her legs. Tears streamed down her face as she looked him over. He had been shot in the chest and was losing blood, fast.

He looked sadly up at her, "Chrissy," he said coughing.

"Don't try and talk Bryan," Tala said dropping beside them. He took off his jacket and pressed it tightly against Bryan's wound.

Bryan cringed in pain and a sob escaped Christiana. He tried to reach up to wipe the tears from her face but was too weak. She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face to caress his cheeks.

"Don't worry Tala," Enrique smiled maliciously, "Your next," he moved his arm so that the gun was now aimed at Tala.

"Enrique, stop this madness," Robert ordered.

"Shut up," he screamed and placed his finger on the trigger once more.

The second blast was even louder than the first. Christiana covered her face and sobbed as loud as she could.

"Chrissy. Chrissy," a voice called after a moment.

She spread her fingers so that she could look around the hall. The first thing she saw was the red head beside her.

"T-Tala," she said in disbelief.

He looked back at her, just as shocked to be alive as she was.

"Tala," Kai called, "Call an ambulance. Now."

The two of them turned around to see Kai lowering a gun. A mixture of feelings ran through them as they turned and saw Enrique's lifeless body lying on the floor.

* * *

Christiana was curled up in a ball on one of the waiting room chairs. Robert sat beside her, rubbing her back softly. Kai sat calmly on the other side of the room, and Tala was pacing back and forth endlessly.

"Are you the friends of Bryan Kuznetsov," a voice asked.

They all shot looks in the direction the voice had come from. It was a doctor, and he looked very concerned.

"Yes we are," Kai said standing up, "How is he?"

"Well, he's in critical condition, and we need to take him in for surgery," the doctor stated, "But, he refuses to go until he gets to talk to you I'm guessing," he pointed at Christiana.

"Lady Christiana," Robert questioned.

"Yes," the doctor nodded.

That was all she needed to hear. She didn't say anything, just ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She looked in every room and stopped when she found Bryan's. She stood in the doorway and looked him over. He was hooked up to many different machines. His chest rose and fell slowly to his heavy, uneven breathing. She swallowed her sobs and stepped in the room.

"Chrissy," Bryan asked softly.

A tear ran down her face, "Yes Bryan," she answered and walked over to his bedside.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "It's good to hear your voice."

"Bryan you have to let them take you into surgery," she cried, "Your gonna die-"

He lifted his arm and grabbed her hand, "Chrissy, there's something I have to tell you."

"What," she answered hesitantly, remembering what happened the last time he said those words.

"The doctors," he started, "They told me I'd be ok. But," he paused, "But, you know, there's always a chance that something could go wrong, and I might not wake up."

She flinched, "Don't you say such things Bryan."

He pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed, "Chrissy, I'm sorry."

She blinked in confusion, "For what?"

A tear rolled down his face, "For being such an idiot."

"Oh Bryan you're not an idiot. I should've never said that. I'm sorry," she reached up and wiped the tear from his face.

He shook his head, "No. I am an idiot," he shut his eyes to push back more tears, "Chrissy, I should've never told you that I didn't want to try for a relationship with you."

Her eyes went wide, "W-What?"

"I wasn't thinking when I said that," he looked away from her, "I know that no matter what happens, you and I will _always _be friends. And, I mean," he paused, "The point is, I can't deny what I'm feeling for you. Then, and now," his tears poured over, "I can't ignore how much I want to put my arm around you when you're sitting next to me. Or how I wish that I could wake up every morning and fall asleep every night with you in my arms," he looked back at her, "Chrissy I'm sorry. I do want to be with you, I _need_ to be with you. I don't think I can be just your friend anymore. But, if that's what you want, I will certainly try."

"It was never what I wanted Bryan," she confessed.

"But you said-," he stopped and smiled at her. _Of course, _he thought, _she wouldn't tell me the truth. Not if it was going to hurt me. _He lifted his arm and placed his hand on her face, "Will you be here when I wake up," he asked.

She smiled and a tear ran down her face, "I'll always be here Bry."

He caressed her cheek softly. _Let's try this one more time, _he thought. Slowly he moved his hand so that it was wrapped around her neck. He pulled her in until their faces were only a few inches apart. She leaned into him and their lips brushed together. He smiled one last time before he leaned in and their lips met.

* * *

Christiana returned to the waiting room unnoticed, "He's ready doctor," she said before turning around and walking back to Bryan's room. She entered without hesitation and stopped at his bedside.

He took her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," a tear ran down her face.

The doctor entered with a few nurses. They messed with some of the machines before proceeding to push Bryan's bed out of the room and into the hallway. Christiana walked along holding Bryan's hand the whole way.

When they passed through the waiting room she stopped walking. Tears streamed down her face and her hand slipped slowly out of Bryan's. She watched them until she could see them no more. Then, she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: OK. I officially said that I wasn't posting it until it made me cry lol

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**TraumerdeAmore**: Here's Chapter 9. I hope it's good. Definitly not where I expected to go…

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"Chrissy… Chrissy," a distant voice called, "Christiana," it shouted.

"Hmm," she answered.

"You were talking about going to get a refill," it said, "Then you spaced out."

"Oh. Yes, yes. Sorry," she mumbled, "Wait. What," she jerked out of her trance and turned her head in the direction the voice had come from. It was a boy, and he looked familiar.

"Your glass," the boy pointed at her cup, "It's empty."

She looked at the boy for real, "Oh my god! Bryan," she yelled dropping her glass, "When did you get out of surgery? Why aren't you in bed? Why aren't you in your hospital robe? Wait," she paused looking around, "Why aren't we in the hospital?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your wound Bryan," she patted frantically at his chest, "It's not yet healed."

He grabbed her wrists and looked intensely at her, "Chrissy, what are you talking about?"

"Wh-What am I," she turned around and saw Kai and Tala, "Why did you let him leave the hospital? Where are we even at?"

Tala looked dumbfounded at her, "At the party? For the celebration of the defeat against BEGA?"

"The party," she returned his look.

"I think it's time she goes home," Kai stated.

"I agree," Bryan said, "Come on Chrissy. Let's go," he helped her up and put his arm around her waist. He gave Tala and Kai one last discouraging look before leading her towards the entrance.

She grasped her hair in both her hands and tugged on it slightly, muttering to herself. They had almost reached the door when she noticed a certain purple haired man across the room, "Robert," she exclaimed and dashed towards him.

"Chrissy," Bryan yelled and grabbed after her. He groaned when he missed and had to run after her, "Chrissy come back here."

She kept her eyes glued on Robert, ignoring the disgruntled yells of the man behind her, "Robert," she called when she got closer to him.

Robert turned away from his green haired friend just as Christiana reached him. She halted and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Robert you have to help me," she panted.

"Miss are you alright," he asked politely.

"No I'm not alright. Bryan, Tala, and Kai, none of them remember. Or their pretending not to. I'm so confused. Why-," she stopped, "Why did you just call me miss?"

"Oh please forgive me. Would you prefer madam," he asked.

"No no no no no," she shook her head, "You've never called me anything but 'my lady,' except when you get irritated with me. Then you call me by my name."

"My lady," he whispered, "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

Her eyes shot open and she backed away from him. She let go of his hand and he let it drop to his side. She covered her face with her hands as Bryan reached them.

"I am so sorry," he panted, "Chrissy what is your problem?"

"No need to get angry sir," Robert said, "It is quite obvious that there is something greatly troubling this woman. She needs tender love and care."

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Come on let's go," he tugged at her arm.

Christiana pulled away from him, "Why doesn't anybody know but me?"

"Know what my lady," Robert asked.

"Everything," she lowered her hands as a tear rolled down her face, "About Bryan's injury. About the hospital. You don't even know who I am Robert, and you're supposed to be one of my best friends. Don't forget Enrique and what he did to me. And-"

"I think you were dreaming Chrissy," Bryan interrupted.

"D-Dreaming," she repeated.

"Yes," he shook his head, "Let's go home now, please?"

"But if I was dreaming," she paused, "Then I never met Enrique. Which means I never met Robert, or Oliver, or Johnny. And I was never… And you weren't… And we aren't…," she covered her face once more and started sobbing, "We may have never been hurt. But, I no longer have one of my best friends, or a relationship with-," she stopped herself before she said too much. _If I was dreaming, _she thought, _he may not feel the same way here as he did there._

"My lady," Robert wrapped an arm around her waist, "I wish to escort you and your friend here to dinner."

"What," Bryan gaped, "You can't be serious."

"I am entirely," he smiled, "I do believe it will help for her to tell everything that happened in this "dream" she had. I myself am quite curious to know what happened."

"Oh yeah, cuz I'm just gonna let some random guy take us to dinner," Bryan said sarcastically.

"What do you think my lady," he pulled her close.

"Hey leave her alone," Bryan yelled. He grabbed Christiana's arm and pulled her over to him.

"Robert won't hurt us Bryan," she said quietly.

"How can you be so sure," he glared at Robert.

"Because I know him," she smiled.

"You don't-," he sighed, "Whatever. But Tala and Kai come too."

"Certainly," Robert agreed.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: Woohoo! Ok. Sorry but I have to press the pause button on this story for a week. Maybe a little more. Stupid research paper. I'll update as soon as I can!


	10. Chapter 10

**TraumerdeAmore**: Here's Chapter 10, again lol. I'm so sorry it's not the same. I tried to recall as much as possible. I appreciate those who still follow the story. Thank you.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"_Bryan," Tala said._

"_Hmm," he replied._

"_She's doing it again," Tala leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms._

_Bryan turned around in his seat, "Chrissy," he called._

_Christiana was at the sink washing dishes. Sort of. She had been washing the same plate for about ten minutes, and was staring blankly out the window. It wasn't the first time she had done this, ever since the morning after Enrique had shot Bryan, it was as if her mind had shut down, and it was slowly getting worse. Her face, body, her eyes; none of them had held emotion for a few weeks now. She barely ate or slept; and this was prime example of her trying to accomplish any given task. Some days, it even took her a little while to remember Bryan, Tala, and Kai. Robert had been to many specialists and they all said the same thing: Christiana was suffering from dissociative amnesia, and that her memory may or may not come back. There was treatment, such as medications or psychologists to help; but there was still no guarantee that they would._

_Bryan got out of his chair and walked over to her. He reached out and put a hand on her arm, "Chrissy, why don't you sit down and have something to eat," he said caringly, "I'll finish the dishes."_

_She slowly turned and looked at him, "Who are you," she tilted her head to the side, "You look familiar."_

"_Wh-what," he paused and choked down some tears, "Chrissy, I'm Bryan."_

"_Oh you must be a friend of Tala's. Nice to meet you," she smiled, "Forgive me, I've met so many of his friends. It's hard to keep track of them all."_

_Bryan's mouth dropped, but before he could say anything, Tala had wrapped his arms around his neck, "Come on Bryan," he said as he dragged him into the hallway._

"_Get off me," Bryan screamed and ripped from Tala's grasp. He threw on his shoes and stormed out of the house._

"_She's doing it again," Kai said as he walked up behind Tala._

_Tala turned to his lover and laid his head on Kai's shoulder. He sighed heavily, "It just keeps getting worse Kai. What do we do?" _

_Kai wrapped his arms around Tala and pulled him close, "For once," he paused, "I don't know."_

* * *

"The last thing I remember was watching them push Bryan away," She paused, "I sat next to Tala and we just held each other. I guess we fell asleep," she finished, "Next thing I knew Bryan was telling me I was going to get my glass refilled."

Robert had indeed taken Christiana and her friends to dinner like he so wished. She told them all of her 'dream', cleverly changing any part that had anything to do with her, Bryan, and the feelings that they had for each other.

"You have weird daydreams," Bryan muffled through a mouthful of food.

She shot him a glare to the side.

"If you don't mind," Robert said, "I'd like a word with my lady, alone please."

She blushed, "Why?"

"Because you are lying," he stated.

"Wh-what? Lying," she stuttered, "How dare-,"

"Ok," Bryan said without hesitation as he got out of his chair.

Christiana raised her voice, "And where do you think you're going," she asked, "You wouldn't let him have a minute alone with me before!"

"Yes," he smirked, "But you know him, remember?"

She gaped as she watched her friends leave.

"My lady," Robert said gently, "Please sit," he motioned.

She grumbled and sat in her chair. _I will not let him get to me! Why, _she thought, _why does he have such an impact on me? Even in real life…_

"Now, will you willingly tell me the _real_ happenings of your dream," he leaned forward and stared at her sternly, "Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

* * *

_Tala took the phone off the hook before settling down into a dining room chair. He sighed and dialed the number he desired. It rang only a few times before someone answered._

"_Hello," a cold voice said._

"_Robert," Tala trembled, "Hi."_

_They both knew why Tala had called. It was never good news anymore. They were just tired of saying it._

"_How is she," Robert asked desolately._

"_She uh," he paused, "She doesn't know Bryan anymore. It's been a few days now."_

_The normally strong man, was no longer afraid to let his tears fall, "I've thought about it a lot, what we could do I mean," he said._

"_And," Tala responded._

"_I've only thought of one thing," he hesitated, "And that is to re-create the night it all began, the night of the party."_

"_Are you, are you insane," Tala's voice cracked, "Do you know what that could do to her?"_

"_Unfortunately yes," Robert said blankly, "Depending on how accurately we executed it, and how she reacts," he paused, "She could get worse, or, everything will have just been a bad dream to us all."_

_Tala took a moment to think. Worse, he thought, what is that at this point?_

"_I know what you must be thinking," he stated, "But, we have to do everything we can. So we can always say that we tried to help her with all our being," his voice was starting to crack as well, "We can't let her live like this anymore. We can't live like this anymore."_

_Realization overcame him, "But that would mean…"_

"_I know, that Bryan would no longer be with her, nor would I be her friend," Robert indicated solemnly. He coughed, "I will take care of everything, you have enough to worry about there."_

"_Robert," Tala said caringly._

"_I will let you know when the preparations are complete," Robert shook it off__, "Take care."_

"_You too," he said hesitantly before he hung up the phone, "I'm so sorry Chrissy."_

* * *

"The last thing I remember really was watching them push Bryan away. But, then I fell to the ground, and just cried," She paused, "Then you, or my dream you, cradled me in your arms and sat in a chair," she finished, "I don't even remember being there when he woke up like I promised."

"I see," Robert leaned on the table, "So even in the dreams of a girl I do not know," he smirked, "I am right."

"What," she stared at him.

"You love him," he declared.

She blushed heavily and covered her face.

"Christiana. The longer you keep these feelings bottled inside, the more it hurts you," he reached his arm out and took her hand in his, "Your dream, it could be a sign that you need to stop denying it before something bad does happen."

"I know," she said softly, "I _do_ love him. I just don't know if I have the strength to tell him."

"You must find it," he smiled.

"Are you two love birds done yet," Bryan interrupted as he made his way towards them.

Robert retracted his arm, "Unfortunately yes."

Bryan snorted, "Come on Chrissy, let's go home."

She smiled, "Thank you Robert, you're still the best friend anyone could ask for," she slid from her chair and reached to hug him.

Robert stood and gently embraced the girl. After handing her over to Bryan, he gave him a small nod, and watched as the two walked away. When they reached the entrance, Christiana turned and gave him a teary smile, before following Bryan's lead out of the restaurant. The door hadn't shut before tears were running down his own face.

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: Chapter 11 will be back up by the latest, this weekend. Thanks again.


	11. Chapter 11

**TraumerdeAmore**: Well, no excuses for how long this has taken me. I hope it does the story justice. Finally, Chapter 11.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"_Sissy," a boy called, "Move faster."_

"_Justin," she laughed, "Slow down."_

"_Aw but look," he pouted, pointing towards the immense crowds, "So many people," he crinkled his face, "I want to see the Bladebreakers!"_

_When she reached her brother, the girl bent down to look him in the eyes, "Then we better hurry," she smiled and picked up the small boy._

_The two entered the stadium for the Beyblade World Championships. They stared in awe around the massive space, and literally ran when they spotted a row of empty seats close to the front. The finals started today, and one of the teams that made it were the Bladebreakers, Justin's favorite team, so he was very excited._

"_Where are they," Justin asked impatiently, looking everywhere. The boy had the same entrancing, deep blue colored eyes as his sister. They widened as he scanned the entire stadium. The wind blew through his short black hair. His face lit up and he cheered when the teams entered the stadium, "Look sissy," he exclaimed, "It's them! It's the Bladebreak-"_

_The boy cut off as he looked at his sister. Her eyes were fixed on the entering teams. Her bluish grey shoulder length hair was clipped back behind her ears. He smiled at her for a moment, before he realized that there were now people sitting with them._

_His eyes widened, "Sissy," he called. No answer. "Sissy," he grabbed onto her sleeve, "Sissy," he screamed._

_The girl jumped and turned towards her brother, "What," she asked irritably._

_All he did was point behind her. She turned around and immediately jerked back. Her favorite team, The Demolition Boys, was now sitting to her left._

"_Sissy look, look, the Demolition Boys," the boy yelled shaking her arm._

"_Justin, I know shut up," she whispered, her face bright red._

_By now he had caught the attention of the entire team. The girl just buried her face in her hands as the boy kept talking._

"_They're sitting right there sissy," he shrieked before silencing for a moment. He leaned into his sister, "Bryan's sitting right next to you," he teased._

_Justin had always been very smart, just like his sister. He knew her favorite team was the Demolition Boys. He also knew that Bryan was her favorite blader. From the first time she saw him blade, even through his violent battle with Ray of the Bladebreakers; she always felt there was more to him than most would ever know. This was something that Justin was still too young to understand. His sister truly liked Bryan; she wasn't just a fan._

_After a moment the teams' attention was averted to the beginning match; except for Bryan. The slate haired boy leaned forward in his seat until his face was aligned with the girls'. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hand, "You're a fan I'm guessing," he smirked._

_The girl jumped and spread her fingers to see just how close the boy was. She got lost in his eyes, and before she knew it, he had reached up and slowly moved her hands from her face._

"_Well how did we get such a pretty fan," Tala butted in, secretly having been paying attention the whole time._

"_Valkov," Bryan grumbled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms._

_Tala shrugged, "So do we get to know your name," he asked._

"_Chrissy," Justin called, "You're not even paying attention."_

"_Chrissy," Bryan repeated._

_The girl blushed and looked at him, "Christiana."_

"_Christiana," he smiled._

* * *

_Some days_, he thought, _some days are harder than others; _he focused his gaze on a girl,_ much harder_.

Her waist length slate-blue hair was up in French braids. She wore a purple sweater dress with black leggings. As she danced playfully around the house she called for him, "Bryan!"

He broke away from his trance, "Yes Chrissy?"

"Dance with me," she said grabbing his hands and pulling him on his feet.

He smiled half-heartedly as she spun around him waving his arms in the air.

After that day in the restaurant with Robert, things had gotten better. Everyone's lives had gone back to the way they were before Christiana had met Enrique. Even though some things still reminded them of it all, it was as Robert had said, a bad dream for all those involved. But it was moments like these where it was hard for Bryan to forget everything that happened.

"It's been too long since we've seen Justin," Tala chimed in.

"I know," Christiana exclaimed, "I can't wait, a whole week with him."

"Oh geez, okay enough," Bryan panted and fell back onto the couch, "What are we going to do with him anyway?"

"Yeah, we can't just stay cooped up in the house," Tala stated.

Bryan groaned, "And why not?"

"Because then he'll turn into you," Kai smirked.

Christiana laughed and settled down next to Bryan, "I was actually thinking about going to visit our parents."

The boys froze and gaped at her.

She looked down, "It's been almost two years," she paused, "I think it's time."

* * *

_It wasn't a day that any of them liked to remember…_

_Christiana and Justin's parents were out for the day, it was their anniversary. So Bryan, Tala, and Kai were over having a movie marathon with them._

_It was winter. Naturally, there was a fair bit of snow on the ground. The five of them were huddled together in front of the TV; the fireplace was on to help keep them warm._

_It was about eight o'clock at night when the phone rang. There was an accident. A driver had slipped on some ice, and lost control of his vehicle. He went straight through a red light. Their parents had been driving the opposite direction, and their light was green. They collided into the driver's side of the other car._

_When they arrived at the scene, their parents were gone. The police said they both died instantly, along with the other driver._

_Because Christiana was eighteen, she inherited everything from the house to all of their parent's money. She was even able to take custody of her younger brother. But she knew that she was not yet ready to take entire responsibility for another person's life. She knew that until she had some settlement in her own life that she would not be able to give Justin everything that he needed._

_She sold their home and Christiana moved in with her friends, while she sent Justin to live with their grandparents. She declared them his sole guardians until the day that she was ready to fill her role as such. _

* * *

"You don't look so good," Tala stated.

Christiana sat on the couch and held onto her head, "I believe it."

"You haven't been feeling right for a few weeks," Bryan declared.

"It's getting worse," she said, "I've been throwing up for a few days."

"You what," Bryan screamed, "That's it. You're going to the doctor."

She jumped up, "No, no, no," she pleaded, "I want to enjoy this week with Justin!"

"Chrissy-"

"Please," she said, "If I still feel bad at the end of it I'll go."

Bryan rubbed his temple, "Fine."

* * *

The doorbell rang and an instantaneous shriek followed.

"Justin," a girl squealed as she ran down the stairs.

"Slow the hell down before you hurt yourself," Bryan yelled from behind.

She was at the door in the blink of an eye. When she opened it a young boy jumped into her arms.

"Chrissy," he bellowed.

"Justin," she sighed.

Bryan smiled as he watched their reunion. He grabbed the boy's bags and brought them inside. He looked around outside for a car, there was none.

"How did you get here," he asked.

Justin turned to look at him, "They paid someone."

"Those bas-," he stopped as Christiana glared at him. He gritted his teeth, "Wonderful, wonderful grandparents of yours," he closed the door.

The three of them entered the living room where Justin gave hugs and hellos to Tala and Kai. Then they all settled down and talked for a long time.

"So Justin," Tala said randomly, "What do you want to do today?"

"Beyblade," he exclaimed.

* * *

Just like old times, the five of them went to the park. There was a bey dish there. Kids were always gathered around it. The boys joined in the fun while Christiana sat on a nearby bench to watch.

A couple hours in the cold started to take its toll on them all. Christiana started feeling worse and worse, but shrugged it off as to not spoil everyone's fun. She was dizzy and nauseous, she zoned out staring at the ground. Naturally, Bryan was the first to notice.

"Chrissy," he walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"My head," she said and tried to stand.

"No, sit down," he ordered. He turned towards the crowd, "Kai, Tala," he yelled.

The boy's heads popped up and they hurried over.

"What's wrong," Tala said as they approached.

"I knew we shouldn't have come," Bryan said, "You're going to the doctors, now," he took off his coat and wrapped it around her, "You guys take Justin back to the house."

"No, were coming too," Tala declared.

* * *

"Christiana Kirsch," a nurse called.

Christiana looked at her loved ones helplessly. She had always hated the doctor's. Her brother hugged her arm tightly and Tala reached out to hold her hand.

"I'll come with you," Bryan said reassuringly.

They got up slowly and followed the nurse to a room. Respecting normal procedures, Christiana was weighed, had her temperature taken, and was asked a lot of questions.

The nurse left and they sat in silence as they waited for the doctor.

"Christiana Kirsch? Nice to meet you. My name is Dr. O," he said as he flipped through the pages attached to his clipboard, "It says here you've been feeling sick lately?"

"Yes sir," she said anxiously.

"Not eating right, abnormal sleeping, nausea, even vomiting," he stated as he read the nurses notes.

She nodded.

"Christiana is there any chance that you might be pregnant," he looked up at her.

She gaped at him, "Uh no sir, I'm a, I'm a virgin," she blushed.

"Ah, alright," he smiled, "Well just as standard protocol, we'd like to do a blood test so we can rule out other possibilities as well."

"No, no I don't want you to," she said.

"Miss we're just trying to help," he said softly.

She started crying, "I don't want you to."

He reached for her, "Ma'am?"

"Get away from me," she shrieked, "Bryan!"

Bryan hadn't heard anything after one word. This hit him like a ton of bricks, "P-P-Pregnant?"

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: I'll try not to take two more years. My apologies. Oh, and I set the backstory (where she first met them) as if it was V-Force. That way there was no conflict with their battling.


	12. Chapter 12

**TraumerdeAmore**: Chapter 12 now! I think there's only going to be a few more chapters. Maybe, maybe not. I hope you enjoy either way!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. And the back and forth thing, sounds familiar but I'm not sure from where.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Realization hit Bryan with a force that could not be measured.

"Bryan," Christiana said carefully.

He was out of his chair and out the door before she could say another word. He sprinted past his friends in the waiting room and left the building.

Tala was just as fast to leave his chair and head the direction from which Bryan came, "Chrissy," he yelled, "Christiana!"

She hopped off of the bed and darted into the hallway, "Tala," she called. He was at the opposite end of the corridor. They weaved past people and obstacles before sharing a quick embrace in the middle, "Where did he go," she panted.

"I don't know Chrissy. He ran past us and I immediately got up," he stated, "What the hell happened?"

"I got scared because the doctor wanted to take my blood," she shook, "I hate needles."

He chuckled, "Yeah I know you do," he puffed, "Damn we need to work out."

"I know we do," she laughed.

"So why did he just go running out like that," he questioned.

"I don't know," she tried recalling every detail of the prior events, "The doctor asked me if I could be pregnant," she waved her hand, "I told him there was no way because I'm a virgin. But he insisted on taking my blood, so I kind of freaked out."

Christiana watched as the same horrified expression that had overcame Bryan, crossed Tala's face, "Oh my god," he braced himself against the wall and covered his face.

She looked on in bewilderment, "Ok, what on earth is going on?"

"Let's just, let's just, yeah," he stuttered, "How about we go back to the room you were in."

She wasn't sure whether she was more irritated or concerned. The same look was on the doctor's face when they returned to the room. He stood and opened his mouth to say something but Tala held up his hand.

"Can we have a few minutes," he said desperately, "Please?"

The doctor just nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Outside, Bryan had stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Sobbing, he dropped to his knees and screamed for an eternity before putting his hands together and bowing his head to pray. _

Tala walked up to and slowly pushed Chrissy until she was forced to sit on the bed. He got right up against her, placed an arm on either side of her, and leaned his forehead up against hers, "Chrissy I have to tell you something."

"What is it," her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"_God," he said, "I have but one request."_

"Do you remember that dream you had a few weeks ago," he paused, "The one about Enrique?"

She nodded.

"_I know, I know I deserve nothing," he choked, "I've never talked to you. I've done such terrible things. I never really do anything for others."_

Tala swallowed really hard, "Chrissy it wasn't a dream."

She froze, "I don't understand."

"_But for her, you know she's the one thing in this world that I'd do anything for," he started shaking._

"It's all real. All of those terrible things actually happened," his voice cracked, "We hid the truth from you because you broke down. You couldn't handle it."

She slowly turned emotionless as she was reminded of everything.

"_I beg of you not to put her through any more pain," he raised his voice, "Why is it that such a good person has been through so much?"_

Tala grabbed her arms and shook her, "Chrissy don't you leave me."

"_She never complains, or gets angry. She's thankful for everything and everyone she has every day," he balled his hands into fists, "None of us deserve her but she's still saved us all."_

Christiana balled herself up and tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound. Tala just held her and cried.

"_It's our turn. Our turn to save her," he looked up at the sky, "You can't take her from us again. I won't let you," he stood up, "I love her!"_

"Please," he whispered helplessly.

She whimpered in his arms as everything around her began to fade away.

* * *

_Silence. _

_Christiana sat curled up on the ground. Her legs were tight against her chest and her hands held her head. She sat like this for a while, just crying. When she realized that she no longer felt or heard her friend, she opened her eyes. Unraveling herself she began to stand up as she took in her surroundings. She was in a field of flowers; the sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. _

"_Where am I," she asked herself aloud._

"_Christiana," a feminine voice called._

_Her eyes widened as she matched that voice with a face, "M-Mom?"_

"_Over here sweetheart," it replied gently._

"_Mom is that you," she became frantic and started running in the direction the voice was coming from. She didn't get far before a couple stood before her._

_There was a middle-aged man, with wild black hair and deep blue eyes. His arm was around a woman, who seemed to be about the same age. She had long slate blue hair that was loosely braided, and striking fuchsia colored eyes. She stepped forward and opened her arms._

_Christiana moved towards the woman slowly before darting into the her embrace, "Mommy, Daddy."_

_The woman held her daughter tight, "Shh sweetheart."_

"_It's going to be alright now," the man pulled them both close._

"_I've missed you so much," she said weakly._

"_We know dear," the woman pushed her daughter away so they were face to face, "That's why we're still here."_

_Christiana wiped a few tears away, "What do you mean?"_

"_We had to watch over you and your brother," the man spoke, "Until you were ready to take care of yourselves."_

"_And now that time has come," she smiled._

"_But what if I'm not strong enough," the girl asked._

_He cupped his daughters face in his hands, "You have so many people that love you. They will help you."_

_The woman held the girl's hands, "And you finally have a reason to be able to put everything you've been through behind you."_

"_I do," she gave a puzzled look._

"_Yes," she knelt and put her hands on Christiana's stomach, "Isabella."_

* * *

Bryan solemnly re-entered the building and made his way towards the room where he left Christiana, _How, _he asked himself, _how am I going to tell her? How can I put her through that again? What will we-._

"Bryan," a voice exclaimed.

He was broke from his thoughts by an overly cheerful Tala, "Tala! Wait, hey!"

The red head grabbed his friend and pulled him in a different direction, "Come on, she didn't want to start without you."

He didn't understand what Tala could be so happy about at a time like this, "What's going on?"

The boy just kept walking. He ignored his friend's protests and dragged him along. When they reached their destination he turned to Bryan and beamed, "Here," he pushed open a door.

Bryan watched Tala enter and stand between Kai and Justin. They too were smiling brightly at him. They parted slightly and he saw Christiana lying on a hospital bed.

"Christiana," he cried and ran to her, "Why are you-."

She put her finger to her lips, "Shh," then she turned and nodded to the doctor.

It was when the doctor placed a gel substance on Christiana's abdomen did Bryan realize what was happening. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They all stiffened with anticipation until finally they were able to see; and in that moment, they all gasped.

"It's a baby," Justin whispered.

Tala put his arm around the boy and pulled him close, "Yes, it is," tears of joy rolled down his face.

"I've never, what do we, how are," Kai struggled to find befitting words before his lover grabbed his hand, "It's beautiful."

"She," Christiana said gently.

"She," Bryan questioned.

Christiana turned to look at him and smiled, "Isabella Lilliana," she paused, "Kuznetsov."

His eyes widened, "Kuznetsov?"

* * *

**TraumerdeAmore**: Well that was fantastically cute. But that poor child and her mouthful of a name. Those of you that follow this story still I thank you! Please review and let me know your ideas, they're always helpful! Should she have the baby? Should she contact Enrique's parents and tell them? I don't have plans to write Chapters for every step in the pregnancy, so is there something you would specifically like to read? You can always pm me as well! Thanks again!


End file.
